


Gang Related

by Stardreamt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardreamt/pseuds/Stardreamt
Summary: Allison asks Lydia to join her gang





	Gang Related

“Please????” Allison practically begged her bff.  
Lydia sighed. “Fine.”  
Allison squealed, squeezing her friend. “You’re the best, Lids.”  
“At least maybe I can up your gang’s fashion game.”  
“Don’t touch our leather, Lydia, you know how we feel about it.”  
Lydia put her hands up in defense. “I won’t.”  
“Are you gonna tell Stiles?”  
“I don’t know how,” Lydia said, running her pale hand through her hair. “I already laid the bomb on him that I was a vampire. I don’t know how to tell him I joined a gang.”  
“Just tell him fast like ripping off a band aid,” Allison said, lying in bed.  
“I don’t know how he’ll react,” she said.  
“Just tell him.”

 

TWO DAYS LATER

 

“Stiles,” Lydia said, holding her boyfriend and duet partner’s hand.  
“What is it my love?” he asked, smiling wide.  
She took a deep breath. “Stiles I have to tell you something.”  
“Oh no,” he said looking worried. “You had this same tone of voice when you told me you were a vampire.”  
She nodded. “I- I’m in Allison’s gang now.”  
“Lydia, no.”  
“Lydia, yes.”  
“So you’re going to be a gang member now, a vampire gang member???!?!?!”  
Lydia nodded. “Yes. Yes I am.”  
“This is not okay,” Stiles said. “I can accept anything you do, sweetheart, but a gang?! Are you going to shoot me?”  
“I would never!” she exclaimed.  
“But you’re in a gang now! You could kill me in your sleep or suffocate me with a leather jacket!”  
“Stiles!” Lydia gasped. “I’d never kill you!”  
But Stiles stomped out of the house and all the way to the coffeeshop.

 

“DEREK!” he yelled, even though Derek was sitting in the booth across from him. “I’M SO MAD!”  
“What’s wrong, squirt?” Derek Hale asked.  
“Lydia joined the Southside Serp- wait… wrong gang. She joined Allison’s gang!”  
“Woah there, bud, that’s okay,” Derek said. “I trust the gang. They really are respectful and and a loyal family. We even carpool sometimes and have pajama parties.”  
Stiles looked up in awe. “You’re in the gang?”  
Derek shrugged. “Honorary member. Allison wanted me to be protected by the gang rights so they initiated me in kind of.”  
“What is initiation? What will Lydia have to do? Kill someone?” Stiles asked, panicked.  
Derek swallowing. “She’ll… she’ll have to do something a little drastic, very dangerous. Every gang member went through it, Allison included.”  
“What is it?” Stiles didn’t know if he wanted to know the answer.  
“She’ll have to do three tasks.”  
“What tasks?”  
Derek took a deep breath. “Number one: kill five ants.”  
Stiles winced.  
“Number two: beat up an old art teacher who’s like two eleven, anyone could take him.”  
Stiles nodded. “Seems reasonable.”  
“Number three, the hardest task: climb to the top of mount everest in three minutes flat.”  
“Is that safe?”  
Derek shrugged. “It’s not illegal. But remember, Stiles, she’s a vampire. She can’t die. She’ll be fine.”  
“Oh yeah,” Stiles said. “I forgot.”  
“So Allison climbed Everest in three minutes?”  
Derek nodded, looking off into the distance. “She sure did.”

 

ONE DAY LATER

 

“Lydia,” Stiles called. “Let me in! You can’t keep me out forever!”  
“I can if I want to!” Lydia called from inside her room.  
“I have to apologize!”  
“Then apologize… from out there!”  
Stiles sighed, then stood right against the door. “I’m sorry, honeypie. I was horrible to you because I was scared you’d get hurt or hurt someone else.”  
“It’s a gang, Stiles, not the mafia,” Lydia said from the other side of the door.  
“I know,” he said, “I was just worried.”  
“You shouldn’t be. I’ll be fine.”  
“I have to worry. You’re my boo.”  
“Don’t call me that.”  
“Okay.”  
“Okay.”  
“I’m sorry,” he said. “I’ll never doubt you or our love ever again.”  
“You sure won't,” she said, opening the door quickly and kissing him.  
He smiled. “Now go climb Everest!”  
“What?!?”


End file.
